


Touch

by flight815kitsune



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flight815kitsune/pseuds/flight815kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Currents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Derek looked so young. 

That was the first thought that came to mind when they had finally arrived at his loft. 

The world moved in slow motion as the scene clicked into place. Isaac was holding their teacher, safely out of the way. Boyd's body was lying on the floor completely still. Derek's hands were shaking. He stared at the blood on his hands.

Cora rushed to Boyd's side, and he knew what he had to do. He sloshed through the water right behind her.

He knew the expression on Derek's face. That look that meant you were responsible for the death of someone you cared about. The wideness of someone's eyes, the way lips were parted in disbelief. The pain, anger, and sadness.There was a time he had seen it in the mirror every single morning for what had felt like a very long time.

He was afraid of Derek. The guy was an alpha werewolf who had just killed one of his own packmates. But fear of Derek hadn't stopped him from helping him in the past.He stood beside him, ready to be refused or pushed away. He slowly placed his hand on Derek's shoulder and squeezed. He didn't offer any words, he knew how false they would sound if you didn't want to hear them.

He couldn't undo what had happened, he couldn't offer anything to make it better, he couldn't fix this. All he could do was be something steady to turn to if Derek wanted him there. So he was. 

 


End file.
